


Bon Appétit

by Toni_Lynne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex (female), Smut, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 05:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12834165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toni_Lynne/pseuds/Toni_Lynne





	Bon Appétit

“ _Cause I’m all that you want boy. All that you can have boy. Got me spread like a buffet. Bon a, bon appétit, baby,”_ you sang along with Katy Perry while the song played through your iPad speakers as you finished drying your hair.

“What are you listening to?” Gabriel said, popping into your bathroom behind you. 

“Ever heard of knocking,” you asked the archangel, making eye contact through the mirror as you pulled a brush through your hair one more time.

“Pardon me crabby pants. I was looking for my brother.” Gabriel leaned up against your wall, arms crossed.

“Cas went with Sam and Dean to help our friend Garth out on a case.”

“And they left you behind?” You could hear the honest surprise in his voice.

“I’m doing research.”

“Clearly,” he smirked, gesturing at the bathroom which was still messed up from your earlier bubble bath.

“Did you want something else Gabriel?”

“Do you have a hot date tonight?”

“No. I just needed a couple hours to myself.   Why?”

“Bubble bath, nice perfume, song about oral sex, I thought maybe you were…” he wiggled his eyebrows but his voice suggested annoyance.

“Hell no, I don’t do that,” you returned quickly, a frown pulling your lips down.

“It’s not that repulsive Sugar. I thought most humans enjoyed it?”

“Maybe some girls do but it doesn’t work for me,” you said, cheeks instantly turning red when you realized what you had just admitted to Gabriel.

“Doesn’t work for you?”

“It’s nothing,” you snapped, reaching for your iPad to turn the music off and to prevent yourself from having to look him in the eyes.

He grabbed your arms, eyes darker as he pulled you into the middle of the room. “Tell me.”

“I’ve never been able to…. _you know_ … doing that,” you said with a shrug, staring at the wall behind him.

“Never?” he repeated.

“No.  There’s something wrong with me, it just doesn’t work.”

“Or something was wrong with your partners.  You’ve really never had a guy spread your legs and make you cum with just his mouth, his teeth, his tongue.” Gabriel advanced on you as he spoke.

You couldn’t speak, your throat was suddenly thick as he stood only inches from you talking about oral sex so you settled for shaking your head.

“Humans,” he muttered, reaching for you.

“Gabe?” you asked in shock.

His kiss was fierce, his lips bruising yours as he backed you into the bedroom.   Pulling away from your mouth he picked you up and tossed you on the bed, crawling over you and kissing you once more.  “Relax Sugar.  I’ve wanted to do this for ages. Let me,” he whispered against your lips.

You nodded, too shocked to say much else.

Snapping his fingers, your shirt and bra disappeared but Gabriel took his time unzipping your jeans, his fingers teasing your skin as he slowly pulled them down your body with your panties.  Looking up at you from your feet, he began to kiss back up your inner leg, his gaze locked on your face as he reached your thighs.  His nose just brushed against your sex and when he closed his eyes and you heard him sniff you felt dizzy with arousal.

Gabriel placed kisses across your thighs until you were practically squirming with desire.  When he finally brushed a light kiss against your pussy you almost came off the bed, the moan that escaped your lips was loud enough that you were glad the boys were gone.

Placing his warm tongue against the bottom of your slit, he slowly licked all the way up to the stop, his tongue curling over your clit just briefly before pulling away.

“You taste delicious Y/N.  Sweeter than any candy I’ve had,” he said, “I am already addicted to your flavor.”

He repeated the long swipe of his tongue over and over, each time pressing a little deeper until you felt his tongue inside you. “Gabriel!”

Your hands flew to his head, you weren’t sure if you were going to push him away or pull him closer.  When he pushed his tongue completely inside you, swirling it around, your hands clinched fistfuls of his golden hair and you pressed up against him.

You cried out in frustration when he pulled his tongue out, moving it up to lick against your clit.  His mouth closed around the swollen bud, sucking it.  “Fuck,” you moaned, digging your heels into the bed.   Letting go of his hair, your hands came up on their own to brush against your nipples, pinching and teasing them as your hips began thrusting against his face.

Gabriel grinned, pulling away from your clit to resume tongue fucking you, making sure his nose brushed the sensitive bud every time he moved in and out.

“Gabriel.  Fuck….” you moaned as you felt a heat rushing through your body and pooling in your lower stomach. “Fuck… so close…”

“Cum for me Y/N,” he said against your pussy, his tongue working you hard.

Your world exploded as you came, your body trembling as you pulsed around him.  He didn’t let up, licking up the juices that were running from you as your vision went black for a moment.

Small aftershocks ran through your body as he gently pulled out of your sex, his tongue licking up as much of your slick as he could. 

Your eyes were closed as you focused on trying to control your breathing, your fingers trailing through his hair.

“Sugar I think we have a problem,” Gabriel said softly, sliding up your body to lay beside you.

“Hmmmm?” you said, your whole body still buzzing.

“Watching you come apart underneath me was the most beautiful thing I’ve ever witnessed,” his voice was rough as he spoke. “I meant to do you a favor but Y/N, I’ve been in love with you since I met you and I don’t know if I can walk away now that I’ve been this close.”

You looked over at him in shock. “You are in love with me?”

He nodded, his hand pushing the hair back from your face. “I can make you happy if you give me a chance.”

“Gabriel, you don’t have to sell yourself you idjit.  I’ve been in love with you for years. Why else do you think I let this happen? I don’t go around letting all the guys I know attempt to get me off you know.”

“Good to know.  Now if you will excuse me, I’m going to attempt to make it happen again,” he said, sliding back down your body.

 


End file.
